


Pride

by Accident



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Pride, Getting Together, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: Sherlock needs to figure out how to come out to John and Pride is the best time to do it....
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 128
Collections: Accident's Solo Fics





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/fuckoffwatson1/status/1316716346047041536?s=21
> 
> This fic comes from my above tweet. Go follow me on Twitter for news about my fics!
> 
> As always my wonderful beta and cheerleader is Bluebuell33 https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
> 
> Any spelling errors are mine!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

John had watched Sherlock all week. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but something was different all the same. Sherlock had been gone most days and he’d come home with big dark shopping bags that John couldn’t see anything through. Bags, Sherlock would take straight to his room. 

One morning, John knocks on Sherlock’s door. “Sherlock, I’m going to my shift at the clinic. Please eat something, alright?” He asks but gets no response. He sighs and leaves the flat, walking to work since the weather was nice enough for it. 

London was decked out in rainbow decorations. Saturday was the Pride Parade. John hadn’t been to one in years, before Afghanistan. He went once with a boyfriend. Well technically not a boyfriend, a male friend with benefits. It had been fun, they danced and drank but John always felt like he missed something. 

After hours of dealing with runny noses and patients he knew weren’t even listening to his advice, he was finally on the way home. 

As John walked into the flat he saw that Sherlock was dressed and pulling on his coat. 

“Going out?” John frowns. 

“Yes.” Sherlock nods. 

“Case?” John asks hopefully. They hadn’t had a new case in weeks and Sherlock’s restless energy was grating on him. 

“No.” Sherlock shakes his head, his curls bouncing a bit. He heads to the door. 

“Oh well can l-“ John starts but Sherlock is already gone and out the door. 

“Guess not.” John frowns before sighing and going to take a shower. He thought he and Sherlock were doing better. It had been a couple of months since everything fell apart. Assassin wife got herself taken out, a baby that never existed, and no more criminal masterminds trying to kill them. Well not at the moment at least. 

John stands under the spray of water, letting it rinse away the day but his inner turmoil still rages. He never thought of himself as a coward but he was. He never told the man he loved that he was in love with him.

The empty shampoo bottle slips from his hand, he forgot to buy more. Looking at the bottles he picks up Sherlock’s, deciding to borrow just a bit until he gets more. He rubs the luxury brand shampoo over his hair, suddenly the whole shower smells like Sherlock. It shouldn’t be so exciting but it is. 

It’s like he’s pressed his nose to Sherlock’s neck right next to his hairline. He wants to press his lips to that long pale gorgeous neck and splotch it with red nibbles marks. 

“Fuck.” John groans. He’s getting hard and since no one is home he decides to indulge himself. Reaching down he wraps his hand around his hard cock. He leans back against the shower wall and strokes himself, eyes closed as he imagines Sherlock is the one touching him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock didn’t know why he didn’t figure it out sooner. Relationship, sex, love. They didn’t matter to him before. None of it mattered. They were just motives for crimes and that’s all he needed to know about them. Anything more was too complex and complicated. 

However, ever since John Watson limped into his life, things were nothing but complicated. He’d been feeling things. A lot of things he never felt before. Jealousy, horror, euphoria. The feelings were all new to him. It was terrifying and exciting. 

He was going mad with thinking. Weeks and weeks, ever since things went back to their new normal he’d been trying to find a way to tell John that he was in love with him. That a relationship with him was possible. Not only possible but greatly wanted and needed. He couldn’t say it, he’d tried to say it so many times before but nothing ever came out and when something did, it was stupid like “Sherlock’s a girls name”. _Who even says that!_

No, he needed to figure out a way to tell John without words. Without having to explain it. He needed it to be as simple as possible. That’s when Pride came into play. He could come out to John. He could just be himself. Coming out had never been important to him. He never had a reason to. He was always busy with the Work and cases. Besides, relationships never appealed to him. Not until now. Not until John. 

All he needed now was the perfect outfit to leave no doubt in John's mind about who he is and what he likes. So he shopped. He went to every shop and store and stall with Pride memorabilia and bought whatever they had. 

Most things were too obvious. T shirts with rainbow printed sayings like “Here and Queer” or “Gay for dayz” and the like. There were lots of things that said Queen on them but he didn’t know what Queen Elizabeth had to do with Pride. He’d research it later. He was on a mission now. 

Shopping was exhausting. He must have tried on at least two hundred outfits and combinations but none of them were right. The leather chest harness did feel nice against his nipples but that wasn’t exactly the look he was going for. 

Sherlock sighed and rubs his fingers through his hair. More shopping then.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After his shower John gets dressed and makes himself dinner, making Sherlock a portion as well for whenever he decides to come back. He eats alone and wraps Sherlock's plate up, putting it in the fridge. Sitting with his tea he watches the news looking for anything that could be an interesting case. 

Sherlock comes home late, carrying more bags and going straight to his room. 

“You’re back late.” John calls out. 

“You waited up.” Sherlock hums as he comes back out dressed in his pajamas. 

“I didn’t wait up. I’m just here.” John shrugs. 

Sherlock hums, laying out on the couch in his thinking pose with his legs over John’s lap. 

“Where’ve you been?” John asks, his hand resting in Sherlock’s ankle. 

“Out.” Sherlock hums. 

“Out where?” John presses. 

“Shh, thinking.” Sherlock hums and slips into his mind palace. 

John sighs, turning up the news and listens to the preparations for Pride. The crowds were supposed to be huge. Whole streets blocked off and packed full of vendors. Maybe he would go. Just for a bit to check it out. 

Saturday rolled around and John got dressed. If he decides to wear a jumper that has pink, purple, and blue weaved into it, it's a total coincidence. He heard the shower going as he made toast and tea. Reading the paper while he ate the last thing he expected was to see Sherlock walk out in tight leather pants with a rainbow mesh top. 

John blinks and stares. “Where are you going?” 

“Pride parade, obviously.” Sherlock looks John over, his mind working a mile a minute as he analyzes John’s jumper. 

“Gay?” John asks, cautious. _He could have just ruined everything_. Pushing too far. 

“Gay.” Sherlock nods. “Bi?” 

“Definitely bi.” John nods, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Together then?” Sherlock smirks, holding out his hand. 

“Oh god yes.” John takes his hand and lets Sherlock drag him out to the loud happy streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
